Elsa Lynde
Personality On the outside Elsa is rude, mean and arrogant. She hardly ever talks to people and pushes them away. She uses any method possible to get people (especially boys) to stay away from her and is annoyed when people are still there for her. Elsa is also shown to make nasty remarks and comebacks at people. Though, under the tough exterior lies a broken soul. For those who are successful in reaching this side of her will find a scarred young woman. Because of Samuel's abuse, she is afraid of almost every boy there is. To those who do truly care about her, she is loyal and protective. History Elsa was born out of an affair to Hel and Lawrence in 1557, France. When Elsa was at his door step, at first Lawrence didn't want her as he already had a baby girl called Cecily with his wife Christina. Though when Christina saw Elsa, she begged Lawrence to take Elsa in. Lawrence agreed and the two raised Elsa as their own. Elsa was extremely close to her half-sister Cecily while growing up. When the siblings were five, Catherine was born. Lawrence thought it was time to tell Elsa she was adopted but Christina protested against it. Also when the siblings were five, Elsa developed special "gifts" which scared her. Cecily tried to calm her sister down and keep Elsa with a level head. Two years later, the twins Michael and Anna were born. Elsa was afraid she might accidently hurt her siblings with her abilities. Cecily tried to keep her sister calm but with little luck. After a few days Elsa ran away from her home. While on the run she met a man called Benedict Colby who offered to take her in. Not caring much for the Colby's, Elsa wasn't afraid of hurting them so she agreed. Instead of giving Elsa a good home like he promised, Benedict made her a servant. While serving the family she met an extremely handsome boy called Samuel, Benedict youngest son. As Elsa got older, it was discovered she'd be quite a beautiful woman and, when she reached fifteen, Samuel took a fancy to her. He invited her to their family ball as his date and even bought her a dress. Elsa reluctantly agreed to go and had the time of her life at the dance. After the dance Samuel took her back to her room and kissed her. He stayed by her for the night though in the morning he sneaked of and left a note saying that they should keep on seeing each other in secret. This kept on going on for two years, until Elsa fell pregnant with Samuel's child. The two ran away to Germany and got married there. The two moved into a big house and stayed close together. After four months, Elsa suffered from a miscarriage and almost died from the pain. Samuel had taken her to a hospital and when the pain had began to ease, he'd taken her home though he did lock her up in the caller. After that he'd disappeared for a few days, but, unknown to Elsa, he'd gone to kill her entire family. When he returned, he came down to the cellar to meet Elsa's demands. Samuel lied and said she had to stay down here for her own protection and said that his father had found them and had slaughtered Elsa's entire family. He then left Elsa to her grief. Every night Samuel stayed with her in the cellar and by day left. Unknown by Elsa, Samuel had younger woman with him upstairs who he killed in the morning and burned their bodies. Eventually, Samuel started growing colder and colder towards Elsa and she eventually became afraid of him. After a year of this, Elsa fell pregnant again and Samuel kept a close eye on her. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl. Elsa named the baby Joan and Samuel place Joan in her crib. That night, Elsa stayed upstairs with Samuel though at stroke of midnight, Samuel killed Elsa for an unknown reason and whispered to Elsa "Toujours et toujours Elsa, comme je vous l'avais promis." As Joan grew up, Elsa watched over her daughter and Joan could always see Elsa in the corner of her eyes. Samuel, however could see Elsa perfectly. Elsa tormented Samuel through eventually noticed he wasn't getting any older. He smirked at her when she brought up the topic and revelled himself as a war nymph, turned shortly before he killed Elsa's family. He walked away from an enraged Elsa. Elsa noticed Joan stopped aging at fourteen and Samuel said that because he was already an immortal when Joan was conceived, and he passed the immortality to Joan. As the years went on Samuel and Elsa interacted a lot less and Elsa eventually left them alone. She travelled the world in her ghost form and no one ever noticed her, much to her delight. When it was 2014, Elsa was visiting the graves of her family when a woman appeared to her. To Elsa's shock, she could see Elsa clearly. The woman said her name was Hel, the Norse goddess of the Underworld. Elsa didn't believe her, to which Hel chuckled and said, "you're a ghost and demigod, your husband is a War Nymph and your daughter is a Legacy and War Nymph like her father. And yet you don't believe a woman who can see you clearly to be a goddess". Hel resurrected Elsa, saying that she was needed again in the world of the living causing an outburst from Elsa. Elsa was teleported to camp and taken to Norse Cabin, where she pushed anyone away who tried to get close to her. Theme Song Gallery IlsaPromo.png Ilsa13.png Ilsa9.jpg Ilsa12.png Ilsa11.jpg Ilsa10.jpg Ilsa8.jpg Ilsa7.jpg Ilsa6.jpg Ilsa5.jpg Ilsa4.jpg Ilsa3.png Ilsa2.png Ilsa1.png Relationships Category:Female Category:Norse Mythology Category:Watcher01 Category:Demigoddess